


Dapithapon.

by wonderingwanderess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: And More Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Walang mawawala dahil sa'yo lamang uuwi.





	Dapithapon.

**Umaga.**

_Sinag ng araw at ang huni ng ibon._

 

Nagising si Jongin na wala sa tabi niya si Kyungsoo kaya naman agad siyang nag-ayos ng sarili at nakita niya ito sa kusina, nagluluto ng almusal. Napangiti siya ng marinig ang mahinang paghuni nito ng kanta.

Agad siyang lumapit dito at niyakap sa likod, ibinaon ang mukha sa leeg at nilanghap ang bango nito.

“Soo, bakit ang aga mo namang gumising? Ang lamig tuloy sa kama.” Humarap ito sa kanya at pinitik ang noo niya.

“Good morning, Jongin.” lang ang sinabi nito at tinalikuran na siya upang balikan ang niluluto nito.

“Kyungsoo.” Ingit niya at hinigpitan lang ang yakap dito. Bahagya niyang iginalaw ang katawan nila na tiwala sila sumasayaw sa saliw ng isang kanta.

“Jongin, bitaw na muna at kakain na tayo.” Natatawang saway nito habang sinusubukang alisin ang kamay niya sa bewang nito.

“Kyungsoo may nakakalimutan ka.” Maktol niya, ipinagkrus ang kanyang braso at umusli ang labi niya.

“Ano ‘yon, mahal ko?” Namula ang pisngi niya at bahagyang kumalas kay Kyungsoo. Umupo siya sa silya at pilit na pinapakalma ang sarili.

“Kyungsoo.”

Tumalungko ito at iniangat ang kanyang baba kasabay nang pagsakop nito sa labi niya. Matamis, magaan, dahan-dahan. Bawat hagod ng labi nito ay siyang pagpuno ng ligaya sa puso ni Jongin. Pumungay ang mata nito sa kanya at alam niyang ganoon din ang pagtingin ni Jongin sa kasintahan. Dinampian nito ng dalawa pang halik ang labi niya.

Hinila niya ito sa kanyang kandungan at niyakap ito ng mahigpit. Kumain sila ng magkayakap, nagpa-baby at nagpa-cute siya kay Kyungsoo kaya naman wala itong nagawa kundi subuan siya ng pagkain.

Parang tuta lang na nakasunod si Jongin dito, mayroong kakaiba sa puso niya at ang tanging nais lang ng katawan niya ay maramdaman ang init ni Kyungsoo. Gusto lang niyang makulong sa mainit at malambot nitong yakap.

Naligo sila ng sabay, tumitig lang siya dito habang kinukusot ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang buhok. Tila naputulan siya ng hangin, nalulunod siya sa lalim ng mga mata ni Kyungsoo. Nalunod sa pag-ibig na dahilan upang manatili siyang nakalutang sa gitna ng unos.

“Kyungsoo.”

Ikiniling nito ang ulo sa kanya. “Kyungsoo mahal kita.”

Pinagtama nito ang kanilang ilong ang ngumiti sa kanya, “Alam ko. Mahal din kita.”

 

Matapos iyon ay ibinagsak niya muli si Kyungsoo sa kama, umibabaw dito at nilunod ang sarili sa halik nito. Bawat pagtungon nito, bawat pag-anas nito sa ngalan niya ay walang siyang ibang ginawa kundi ang hawakan ito at mabaliw sa itinuturan ng puso.

Kumalas sila upang sumagap ng hangin at muli ay mababakas ang ligaya sa mata ni Kyungsoo. Kinuha niya bawat daliri nito at saka pinatakan iyon ng halik. Nangilid ang mga luha sa kanilang mata.

“Huwag mo na ulit gagawin 'yon, Kyungsoo. Alam mong ayaw kong may mangyaring masama sa’yo.”

Hinaplos nito ang mukha niya, “Jongin, I’m sorry. Kalimutan na natin ‘yon. Tapos na ‘yon di ba, wala namang nangyaring masama. Nakauwi naman ako ng buo sa’yo.”

“Pero baka mawala –” Hindi pa man nakakatapos magsalita si Jongin ay pinutol na ni Kyungsoo at dinampian ng halik ang labi niya.

“Walang mawawala dahil sa’yo lang ako, Jongin.”

Paulit-ulit ni Jongin hinalikan ang labi ni Kyungsoo hanggang sa mamula at mamaga iyon, hanggang sa maubos ang hangin sa kanilang sistema.

Magaan mabigat at magaan. Sa tuwing tataas ang tensyon sa pagitan nila ay hihinto si Jongin at aakapin lang si Kyungsoo. Posible pa lang mabuhay at gumulong ang buong araw na nakahiga lang sa kama habang katabi ang minamahal mo.

 

**Tanghali.**

Alas dose ng tanghali subalit pinapanood lang ni Kyungsoo ang mababaw na paghinga ni Jongin. Payapa itong natutulog ngayon at wala na yatang ibang ginawa si Kyungsoo kundi pagmasdan lang ito, kundi ngumiti sa mahihinang pagbulong ng ngalan niya na tila maging panaginip ni Jongin ay siya rin ang laman.

Tatayo na sana siya sa kama subalit lalo lang humigpit ang bisig ni Jongin sa katawan niya. “Dito ka lang.” Malalim ang boses nito, humarap siya at nakita niya ang pagmulat ng mata ni Jongin.

Parehong namamaga ang labi nila ngunit hindi siya aalma dahil alam niyang magkatulad lang sila ng nadarama. Natakot sa mga naganap noong nagdaang araw. Muntik ng maaksidente si Kyungsoo ngunit mabuti na lang ay ligtas siyang nakauwi sa bahay. Kaya naman pagtapos niyon ay inilayo siya panandalian ni Jongin sa siyudad.

Tatlong hiram na araw lamang.

Walang araw na lumilipas na nais niyang umuwi kay Jongin at maging alipin sa bawat yakap at halik nito.

“Tanghali na, hindi pa ako nakakapag-ayos ng bahay. Mananaghalian pa tayo.” Saway niya rito sapagkat pinatakan nito ng malalambing na halik ang leeg niya.

“Shh. Huwag kang maingay, Soo. Dito lang tayo buong araw.” Namamanhid na marahil ang labi nila subalit walang may gustong pumutol o tumapos ng halik. Ngumiti at napabungisngis sila pareho. Nag-usap sila tungkol sa mga bagay-bagay. Tungkol sa buhay at tungkol sa panghinaharap nilang plano sa isa’t isa.

Sumubsob lang si Jongin sa leeg niya, panay ang pagsinghot nito habang si Kyungsoo naman ay nakaunan sa dibdib nito, nakikinig sa musika na gawa ng pagtibok ng puso ni Jongin.

Panaka-nakang halik, mga haplos na puno ng kapanatagan at pagmamahal. Makapal ang tensyon sa pagitan nila ngunit nakuntento na sila ganitong sandali.

Wala na silang konsepto pa ng oras, nagpatangay lang sila, ayaw matapos ang sandali na makakasama nila ang isa’t isa.

 

**Dapit-hapon.**

_Naghalo ang dilim at liwanag._

 

Alas-singko. Nagising si Jongin sa pagkalam ng sikmura niya at tinawanan lang siya ni Kyungsoo. Hinila siya nito patayo ngunit nagpabigat siya dahilan upang bumagsak si Kyungsoo sa ibabaw niya.

“Jongin naman! Ang tamad-tamad mo.” Reklamo nito habang sinusuntok bahagya ang braso at dibdib niya.

Kinuha niya ang kamay nito at muling hinalikan. Namungay muli ang mata ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, tumindig ang balahibo ni Jongin nang paglapatin nito ang labi nila.

“Sana hindi na matapos bawat araw lalo na kung ganito lang tayong dalawa.” Mahinang bulong nito.

“Alam ko. Gusto ko rin pero may mga responsibilidad tayo, Soo. Hindi na tayo pwede um-absent pa sa trabaho.” Natatawang sabi niya rito. Hinila siya ni Kyungsoo muli at pinasan niya ito na parang sako.

Ang hagikgik at reklamo nito ang pumuno sa bahay. Bahagya pa niyang tinapik-tapik ang pang-upo ni Kyungsoo. Naglikot ito at walang nagawa si Jongin kundi ang ibaba ito.

“Bastos!” Nagpapadyak ito at saka niya ito hinabol, kiniliti niya ito hanggang sa gumulong na sila sa sahig kakatawa.

Kunwa’y nagalit sa kanya si Kyungsoo kaya naman hinalikan niya ito sa labi at ipinaghanda na ng hapunan nila bilang paumanhin.

**Gabi.**

_Liwanag ng buwan at mahihinang alon sa dalampasigan._

 

Natapos na naman ang isang mahabang araw. Maaaring sa iba walang kahulugan na humiga lang sa kama ang dalawang tao at mag-usap.

Ngunit para kay Jongin, iyon ang sandali upang mabawi nila ang oras na hindi sila nagkakasama ni Kyungsoo. Pareho silang abala sa trabaho. Kaya ang sabi ng ilan, matatapos din o mawawala ang nararamdaman nila para sa isa’t isa ngunit mas lalong tumitibay ang pagmamahal ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo sa tuwing makikita niya itong naghihintay sa kanya bawat gabi.

Sa tuwing ito ang mamumulatan niya bawat umaga at sa piling nito matatapos ang bawat araw nila.

“Jongin.” Tawag nito habang bahagyang hinahaplos ang kamay niya. Napahinga si Jongin, napupuno na naman ng pagmamahal ang puso niya. Bawat araw na lumilipas ay mas lalo lang niyang minamahal ito.

“Jongin, mahal kita.” Ngumuso siya rito at muling pinatakan ng halik ang labi.

“Mahal na mahal kita, Soo.” Nagsumiksik si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

 

Ipinikit niya ang mata. Babalik na sila muli sa ingay ng lungsod at sa walang katiyakang magaganap sa buhay. Mapapagal ang katawan ngunit hindi ang puso.

Ngunit magaan ang suliranin kung kasama niya si Kyungsoo. _Kung magkasama sila._ Hinele sila ng malamig na gabi, sa ilalim ng init ng yakap na mula sa pinakamamahal. Handa na muli silang harapin ang bukas.

– Wakas.


End file.
